FroggyCompany
Daniel Matteo, better known by his YouTube channel, FroggyCompany, was a Youtuber who made Mario plush videos. He was the inspiration to the famous SuperMarioLogan. Joining YouTube Froggy set up his YouTube channel, FroggyCompany, on March 20, 2007. He mainly made Mario plush videos. He was the second to make Mario plush videos (The first channel to make Mario plush videos was "The Cute Mario Bros", formerly known as MarioMario8989). SuperMarioLogan The creator of SuperMarioLogan, Logan Thirtyacre, got his inspiration for making Mario Plush Videos from FroggyCompany. Froggy gave Logan a lot of tips (like new characters and such) which helped Logan gain several subscribers and attention, and the two became good friends. Howver, this was a bad idea, because in less than 5 months, SuperMarioLogan started putting FroggyCompany under the water. After a while, Froggy stopped talking to Logan, mainly because he didn't want to do plush videos anymore. He wanted to do YouTube Poops, gaming, Top 10s, etc. IHATEMARIOLOGAN When SuperMarioLogan was gaining fame in 2008 (particularly late 2008) at his "Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures" series, Froggy got jealous. He was jealous because he gave ideas that contributed to the series, while Logan got all the credit/fame and most of the community forgot about FroggyCompany. Froggy felt like he deserved the channel, not Logan. Froggy skyped Logan, and asked him to give him the password to SuperMarioLogan, since he was the one that made the channel famous. When Logan refused (but offered to give FroggyCompany a shoutout), Froggy got really jealous, deleted all his plush videos, and coped with his jealousy by setting up a channel called "IHATEMARIOLOGAN," which was a channel where he made videos about Logan being gay, how much he hated SuperMarioLogan, where people could comment about how much they hated SuperMarioLogan, etc. He also started uploading Logan's videos onto FroggyCompany Surprisingly, Froggy was actually succeeding in his hate group. From 2009 to 2010, on an endless loop, there was all kinds of drama surrounding the community, and Logan had many haters who wanted him to die. It was a dark time for Logan. The End of FroggyCompany Logan got FroggyCompany terminated after reporting his video, "Logan the Gay Pr*ck," a YouTube Poop of Logan's SuperLuigiLogan video, "Haters, Aaah!" Froggy, shortly after finding out his account was terminated and not knowing what to do next, decided to have a fresh start with something else: He wanted to do animations since he was inspired by various animators from YouTube and Newgrounds, and he did have a sense of humor that wasn't in his plush videos; He wanted to mostly target mostly teens or adults. Froggy's doing well nowadays. He's making work on YouTube, Newgrouds, Tumblr, etc, and was featured on Planet Dolan. He's on good terms with Logan now and doesn't care much about him anymore. His new YouTube channels are TPC Podcast and FroggywithFries. 'AND FROGGY IS ''NOT DEAD! THE PEOPLE WHO SAID THAT ARE COMPLETE RETARDS! NOW DON'T CHANGE THIS ''' * A lot of people think Froggy committed suicide after FroggyCompany got terminated. However, this is false, as Logan stated that Froggy commented on one of his videos on his new account. ** People who believe Froggy is dead also believe that his two new YouTube channels (TPC Podcast and FroggywithFries) are controlled by his "cousin," Jimmy Harrison, who is apparently a porn artist ** This article used to have tons of fake information, saying Froggy's father molested him, Froggy went to jail, and that Froggy had a brother who raped Logan and four girls. *** Which may explain some of the comments below.